


Ouroboros, But With Cute Girls

by VioletDeep



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69, Cottoncallie, F/F, Giant Snake Vore, Multi, Multivore, Multivore is a thing right thats what you call this, NSFW, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletDeep/pseuds/VioletDeep
Summary: Roxy and Jane turn out to be into vore.  Lucky for them, their new girlfriend can turn into a giant snake.  I think we both know what's going to happen.





	

“Roxy, are you sure about this?”

Jane placed her hand on Roxy’s, which was resting on Jane’s thigh.  The two were sitting side-by-side at Roxy’s kitchen table.  They were wearing pink fluffy bathrobes, having just taken a shower in preparation for the... thing.  Roxy gave Jane’s thigh a squeeze.

“Trust me, Janey.  You’re gonna _love_ it.”  She winked, and sang “I’ve seen your internet history, ya know!” 

Jane blushed, taking her hand off Roxy’s and crossing her arms across her chest.  “That was easily the worst game of truth or dare I’ve ever played...”  It had been a touch embarrassing, letting Roxy hit that Ctrl+H combob on her personal laptop, but the night had been made much better for it.  Roxy had the funniest ways of making that happen, Jane thought.

Roxy giggled and patted Jane’s thigh, before sliding closer to her, putting her arms around her, giving her a hug.  “Hey, if you ever start getting freaked out or, I dunno, remember you left the forty fucking billion ovens on at Crockercorp, you know the safeword, and Callie knows it too.  So don’t worry your pretty li’l head about that, Janeycakes!”  Roxy gave her a quick smooch on the forehead and a squeeze. 

Jane sighed, and smiled contently, hugging Roxy back, their bathrobes rustling together, the two’s warmth shared between each other.  “I know, Ro-lal, I know.”  She gave the shorter girl a smooch right on her birthmark, the one on her left cheek.  They stayed like that for a few moments, Roxy’s head buried in Jane’s shoulder, breathing in her perfume and the smell of pie crust.  “Speaking of Callie, do you think she’s ready yet?”

Roxy laughed and kissed Jane’s neck.  “Oh, we will _know_ when she’s ready to vo-”

A loud THUMP, like someone bumping into a wall, interrupted her, followed by the sound of slithering, and a raspy, feminine voice calling out, “I’m ready, loves!”

Roxy looked to Jane, a knowing smile spreading across her face.  Jane looked back at her, looking shocked, but excited.  Hand in hand, they rose from their chairs and walked to Callie’s room.

The three of them usually shared one large bed— Jane’s or Roxy’s depending on who went to bed first—but they each had their own rooms in the newly renovated Derspit castle.  Calliope’s was much bigger than the other two’s, about the size of a warehouse.  That was a necessity.  Roxy and Jane walked in, and there Callie was, in her horny snake form’s full glory.  She took up all the space in her room, a coiling labyrinth of shifting scales, headed by a large serpentine maw with snake’s eyes.  Yet, they could both recognize the mile-long green serpent as Calliope; a certain friendly glint in her eyes remained after the transformation.  Her body tapered to a point, a tail which idly flicked back and forth in the space by Calliope’s head.

“How do I look?  I hope I’m not causing you any upset...”  Calliope’s propensity for using words with the letter U in them did in fact extend to her regular speech.  As she spoke, her mouth opened slightly, revealing a flash of sharp teeth coated in shining saliva.

 

 

Roxy bit her lower lip, already removing her bathrobe and letting it fall to the floor, her bare feet stepping out of it and closer to Callie to give her tail a big hug.  “Mm, you look fucking fantastic, Callie...  Can’t wait for you to vore us!”  Roxy said in a half-teasing tone.  “Jane, whatcha think about Callie’s new look?”

Jane was looking up at Calliope’s massive form, her mouth agape, trembling from what was more lust than trepidation.  “.....I.”  She blinked, taking off her glasses, rubbing the lenses with her robe, putting them back on.  “...I’m... speechless.  Wow.”  Her face grew bright red, and an embarrassed grin broke over her face.  “Hubba hubba.”

Roxy and Calliope laughed.  “Jane, dear, mind if I help you disrobe?” Asked Calliope, holding out her tail end as if it was her hand.  A nod from Jane, and that tail reached out and dexterously undid the bow, the robe falling open, just barely covering Jane’s nipples.  Jane stood there, overwhelmed at the impossibility and fantasy of this.  Jane lifted her arms over her head and her robe was taken off her body by Calliope’s tail, and now she stood nude in front of her two wonderful partners.

“I’ll take that ‘hubba hubba’ as a ‘Yes, Roxy, she’s completely fucking fantastic and I’m gonna cum faster slash harder than a freight train’, Jane.”  Roxy stepped closer to her, putting her arms around the girl, resting her forehead on Jane’s, talking quietly in a soothing tone.  “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Yes,” said Jane, her heartrate rising, breathing faster, feeling herself become aroused.

Roxy pressed her lips against Jane’s, smearing her black lipstick on the other girl’s lips, Jane reciprocating and hugging Roxy close to her.  Roxy slipped her tongue into Jane’s mouth, reveling in how warm the girl’s bare skin was, how soft her body was pressed up against her, how her mouth tasted sweet like cookie dough.

“Ahem.”  The two kissing girls turned to Callie, who was watching them.  “You two are absolutely precious, but I’m feeling a bit hungry...”  She opened her mouth wide, her teeth separating, glistening with drool, her enormous slick slippery tongue falling out of her maw between

“Oh!  Sorry to leave you out, Calliope.”  Jane stammered, giving Roxy a squeeze.  “How should we start this?”

“Well, would you like to be touched by this long tongue of mine?”  Calliope asked.  “Roxy’s had the pleasure, but I was unsure if you would like to be coiled around before I... eat you.”

Jane nodded.  “That would be... interesting.  Go for it.”  Jane let go of Roxy, who watched with excitement as Jane approached Calliope’s dripping maw, Callie’s tongue rising to give Jane’s bust and belly a long, wet lick.  “Oh my gosh...  Keep going, keep going...”  That long, prehensile tongue curled around Jane, gently squeezing her entire body, running across her breasts and rubbing against her nipples, the tip of Callie’s tongue playing with Jane’s clit.  Jane let out an exhilarated moan of pleasure, shivering, letting herself relax into Calliope’s milky white tongue. 

Roxy was touching herself too, watching Jane’s introduction to the pleasures of having a giant snake girlfriend in awe and horny enthusiasm.  “Ain’t this fucking rad, Janey?  Fuck, you look like you’re having a good time...  But I’m gettin’ lonely and feelin’ real tasty, so Callie?  Gobble me the fuck up!”  She steps through a gap in Calliope’s fangs, sliding down between her gums and tongue.  She put her arms around a couple of those teeth, leaning back like she was in a hot tub, letting the side of Callie’s tongue squish and rub against her, soaking in a pool of her warm saliva.  “Ahh... Jane, you oughta come in here, the water’s fine...”

“Shall I take you into my gob, Jane?”  Callie asked, her speech impaired a bit from her tongue sticking out, Roxy laughing as Callie’s tongue moved up against her breasts.  “I shan’t digest you!  Or even ingest you, unless that’s your wish!” 

Jane looked into Calliope’s open maw, her eyes going from the slick, squishy tongue that caressed her nude body, to the sight of her BFFsy hoisting one leg over Callie’s tongue to straddle it and grind her pussy against the slightly bumpy taste-bud covered surface, her eyes lingering on Roxy’s expression of sheer ecstatic pleasure at the impossible sexy stunt they were all pulling, and then Jane’s eyes went to the slippery path down to Calliope’s gullet, which winked open and shut every few seconds for the giant snake to swallow the building pool of saliva in her mouth.  Jane imagined her being pulled down that esophagus, the pressure, the warmth, the pleasure. “Calliope?” She asked.

“Yes, hun?”

“Gobble me up, buster.”

“With gusto!”  And with that, Calliope’s coiling tongue squeezed Jane snugly and she was lifted off her feet, Roxy watching with excitement as Jane was pulled into Calliope’s mouth, the two ending up snuggled together on top of the enormous serpentine tongue, holding on to each other for dear life as Callie’s cavernous mouth closed around them, leaving them in almost complete darkness.

Roxy had ended up on top of Jane, her back pressed up against Callie’s spongy wet palate.  What always struck Roxy the most about being in Callie’s mouth was how warm it was; it was like she was taking a hot bath.  In a fairly small tub.  And now, laying on top of Jane.  “Soooo... Janey.  I guess Callie’s gonna give us a little time together to have some fun in her mouth before we go down the ol’ hatch...”

Jane was breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down, pressing against Roxy’s saliva-slick breasts.  Roxy could feel her quickened pulse, her quick, anxious breaths, but she could also feel Jane’s slick pussy lips grinding against her knee, her arms coming around to hold Roxy closer, and then Jane’s mouth pressing against hers, her tongue inside her mouth, grinding harder against her, passionate kisses and hushed moans muffled by their cushioned surroundings. 

Roxy couldn’t take it anymore.  She was filled with a neediness of her own, and as she pressed her legs together, a rush of satisfaction and desire ran through her.  She pulled away from Jane, and for a moment, Callie’s tongue lowered down a bit to give Roxy enough room to turn around, tucking her legs behind Jane’s head and with much satisfaction she shoved her pussy against Jane’s lips, squealing in pleasure as she felt that precious tongue run up and down her lips.  Roxy returned the favor, coaxing the taller girl to curl up enough for her to reach Jane’s crotch with her mouth, lewdly slurping and sucking on her clit.

For a few minutes, the two simply pleasured each other in the warm, wet silence of Callie’s mouth.  Then, Jane felt the squishy, spongy tongue she was laying on start to tilt down, and the two screamed in exhilaration as they slid down into Calliope’s throat, holding onto each other tightly as that throat closed around them snugly, leaving the two in a warm, tight embrace.

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit...”  Jane licked some of Roxy’s wetness from her face (or was that drool?  Was it Jane’s or Calliope’s...)  and laughed, her speech muffled.  “I’m actually doing this...”  They were stuck in 69, Calliope’s slick throat pressed against both their backs.  Jane made another surprised little noise when they began sliding down, and another when Roxy decided to go back to licking her pussy lips.  Lust overtook Jane again, and rather than wait to be spat out in Callie’s stomach, she buried her face in Roxy’s crotch as the two travelled down the snake’s throat.

Roxy grinded her pussy against Jane’s mouth to the rhythm of Calliope’s peristalsis, groaning with satisfaction while trailing the tip of her tongue around Jane’s clit, teasing her, waiting for Jane to get needy and whine for Roxy’s mouth before she began putting her lips around the little nub and made Jane moan. 

“Roxy...”  Jane said breathlessly.  “I, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, oh gosh oh gosh oh...”  Jane squeezed her thighs against Roxy’s head as she came, shuddering and mewling.  Roxy smiled, lapping up her partner’s juices.

“C’mon, Janey, don’t leave me hangin... Fuck, I’m like, close?”  Roxy gasped as Jane gripped her ass and passionately licked her off, Roxy’s pleasure coming to a peak, and then reducing her to a puddle of twitches and cute little sighs.

The two lay there in the afterglow, happy to just lay there, close and warm and messy and wet, relaxing to the sound of Calliope’s heart beating somewhere in her body.

“...Roxy, when do you think we’re gonna ge-“  And with that, Roxy let out a scream as she was dumped headfirst into Calliope’s tummy, followed closely by Jane.  The two laughed and cuddled up together. 

“Uh, does that answer your question, Jane?”  Roxy grinned, giving Jane a kiss on the cheek.  “How was it?”

Jane giggled.  “Golly... It was incredible!  We simply must do this more often.”

A muffled voice from outside said “You two are a delectable little couple!  I think I’ll hold you captive in my gut for a few more hours, if you don’t mind...”

Roxy smiled, and shouted.  “It’s cool, Callie!”  Then she turned to Jane.  “I’m kinda tired anyway...”  The shorter girl leaned against Jane and rested her head on her bust, closing her eyes and snuggling up.

“Oh, Roxy...”  Jane looked down at her, petting her head.  Roxy was already asleep.  She gave her a squeeze.  “Sleep tight, darling.”  And with that, Jane closed her eyes too, falling asleep beside one of her girlfriends, and inside another.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello! This is Violet, the author. I hope you enjoyed that little vignette. Vore-gnette. I dunno. If you did, and you'd like to see me write a particular story for you, I'm selling writing commissions! Message me at my tumblr, speedrunstrats.tumblr.com. We can discuss pricing and what you want to see. No kink is too weird, trust me.
> 
> Be sure to comment on anything you liked/didn't like/thought could use improvement! I want to be the best smutwriter I can.
> 
> Thanks for reading!))


End file.
